The present invention relates to a drive-integrated disk with a disk drive.
Up to now, drive-integrated disks have been proposed. Nevertheless, the disks are used as peripherals, and hence control of each system is performed by a processor in an external system.
The present invention provides a drive-integrated disk (hereinafter, this is called an intelligent disk (ID)) having an electronic circuit controlling an external system as a peripheral.
In order to solve this task, a drive-integrated disk of the present invention is characterized in that the disk comprises a disk block for storing information, a disk drive unit for accessing to the disk block, an electronic circuit block which connects to the disk drive unit via a bus, and a data input/output terminal group for connecting the electronic circuit block to an external apparatus.
Here, the drive-integrated disk is formed in a card shape, and the data input/output terminal group is located in correspondence with a standard terminal group of an IC card. In addition, the drive-integrated disk is formed in a card shape, and the data input/output terminal group is formed as a connector at least at an end of the card. In addition, a bootstrap program, system programs, and application programs are stored in the disk block and electronic circuit block is distributed at desired positions.
The present invention can provide a drive-integrated disk having an electronic circuit controlling an external system as a peripheral.